November 26, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:56 Flower1470 Hey Silly Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:58 Dragonian King hi lily sup peep 6:58 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:58 Loving77 Hey hey hey You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:09 Flower1470 Do you guys know what ecru is? 7:11 Loving77 no... You are now away. 7:18 Dragonian King yeah very light brown in color, as raw silk, unbleached linen, etc. You are no longer away. 7:19 Flower1470 I bet you copied that from a dictionary website 7:20 Dragonian King of course i did n't 7:20 Flower1470 mhmm 7:20 Dragonian King tbh this was the first day in my entire life i heard the word ecru :P 7:20 Flower1470 I was doing Quizzy's and I had to ask you guys 7:20 Dragonian King or read 7:20 Flower1470 Yeah. I didn't know it either. 7:21 Dragonian King The pop culture one is fun lol I like when they talk about stuff I know about :P 7:21 Flower1470 XD 7:22 Dragonian King lily guess who kills whale in this episode 7:23 Flower1470 Nosedive Kite Dude? 7:23 Loving77 KITE 7:23 Dragonian King nope 7:23 Loving77 aw 7:23 Flower1470 dang 7:23 Loving77 BRONK 7:23 Dragonian King nope 7:23 Flower1470 TUNA 7:23 Dragonian King nope 7:23 Loving77 IV? 7:23 Dragonian King and it's not Team Downsize either I dunno who IV is 7:23 Flower1470 His husban-- COUGH i mean Yuma 7:23 Dragonian King nope 7:23 Flower1470 Quattro = IV 7:23 Dragonian King oh nope 7:23 Loving77 AAAWWWWWWWWW 7:24 Flower1470 Metrix? 7:24 Dragonian King maybe :3 you'll have to read it to find out 7:24 Flower1470 HAHAHA!!! 7:24 Loving77 OOO 7:24 Dragonian King (spoilers it's definitely not astral) 7:24 Flower1470 :P 7:24 Dragonian King astral is creepy want a sneak peek? of the story? so far? 7:24 Flower1470 Astral is intangible. He couldn't kill anyone if he tried. Sure 7:25 Dragonian King well he's tangible in silly's zexal cuz he melts because he's made out of ice :D WHOA 238pages on this wiki how so many pages? O_o 7:25 Flower1470 Chat logs 7:25 Dragonian King ohhhhh 7:26 Flower1470 I bet that accounts for 3/4 7:27 Dragonian King anyway here's the sneak peek Whale: It's Whaleoween everybody! Sting-Rei: I thought it was Halloween! Flip. and he's not a scientist.: Halloween scares me... Flip. and he's not a scientist. starts crying. lol 7:28 Loving77 Yay Rei is finally here It's hard to hate him now 7:28 Dragonian King it took him 6 episodes but he's finally arrived lol 7:29 Loving77 He's a good liar 7:29 Flower1470 XD it's a shame. 7:29 Dragonian King I find it funny how resilient the Zub characters are :P I mean seriously They've survived getting eaten by robots, falling into pits, getting crushed, getting shoved down an elevator shaft, getting ran over by an ambulance, falling from a helicopter into a pit, getting zapped, and getting stepped on 7:31 Loving77 Lily I watched SpongeBob You're Fired today and there was a scene that uh with Spongebob and Squidward and.... idk if it's.... um.... :/ 7:31 Dragonian King ooo SpongebobxSquidward? 7:32 Flower1470 @Silly LOL you're right @Peep .____. should i dare to ask 7:32 Dragonian King the only time they die is if it's part of a plot actually Do they survive lots of stuff Or do they just keep getting revived by Silly? 7:32 Loving77 • Squidward: I'm afraid so. takes off the rest of the costume SpongeBob. • SpongeBob: Yes, Squidward. • Squidward: You know I hate you, right. • SpongeBob: Squidward's hands Yes. Yes I do. • Squidward: Well, I hate the smell of burning Krabby Patties even more. kneels down Please come back and be the fry cook again! 7:32 Dragonian King hmmm 7:33 Flower1470 OH MY GOSH 7:33 Dragonian King ...wut 7:33 Flower1470 HAHAHAHA i love this show They're worse than AT 7:33 Loving77 It was a good episode except for that 7:34 Dragonian King That is THE stupidest quote I have ever heard! Who put you on the planet? 7:34 Loving77 Oh and the AT episode was good too. 7:35 Flower1470 uhhhh doug? donny? davey? donna? i cant remember his name 7:35 Loving77 James 7:35 Flower1470 oh wow i was way off 7:35 Loving77 his name is James 7:35 Dragonian King hey guess what guys 7:35 Flower1470 I thought it started with a D LOL 7:35 Dragonian King It's only 28 days, 5 hours, 24 minutes, 10 seconds until Christmas 7:36 Flower1470 uuuuuuuggggggggghhhhhhhhh 7:36 Dragonian King lol 7:36 Flower1470 are you one of those people who will count down every second of everyday until Christmas? 7:36 Loving77 And the Regular Show episode was AWESOME I was like freaking out That was the first time in a while that I could care less about Zexal. 7:39 Dragonian King :O OOOOOOOOO YAY FINALLY No I'm not Lily lol hey guess what Now it's only 28 days, 5 hours, 20 minutes, 10 seconds until Christmas 7:40 Flower1470 *moan* 7:40 Dragonian King and it's only a few minutes until the premiere of SILLY'S ZEXAL EPISODE 6: WHALEOWEEN well maybe like 20 minutes or something you can't rush art 7:40 Flower1470 lol 7:41 Loving77 I was about to explode with joy bc I saw Mordecai and Rigby's parents for the first time And YAY WHALEOWEEN!!!! 7:41 Dragonian King Lily Is Tori a student? 7:41 Flower1470 Yeah 7:41 Loving77 BOO 7:42 Flower1470 ......i mean she's in her school uniform in almost every picture 7:42 Dragonian King what about the crazy cat lady 7:42 Flower1470 Yep 7:43 Dragonian King nvm i saw her in a school uni pic 7:43 Flower1470 lol 7:43 Dragonian King yeah Four-Ears finally gets introduced :P Nistro isn't right ? 7:44 Flower1470 Nope Although he's like 19 When we first learned that we were like .________. 7:45 Dragonian King Does Hart go to school or is Doc Stretchy Head too cheap to afford sending two kids 7:45 Flower1470 Neither Hart nor Kite go to school atm 7:45 Dragonian King Kite NEVER went to school? :O 7:45 Flower1470 I have a feeling that we'll be seeing Hart in a school uniform soon. 7:45 Dragonian King wow doc stretchy head 7:45 Flower1470 I'm sure he did 7:45 Dragonian King you're cheap 7:45 Flower1470 He had to've 7:46 Dragonian King what about metrix's sons 7:46 Flower1470 None of them are in school atm But Trey comes back in a future episode 7:46 Dragonian King actually i put lunch tray in school soooo 7:47 Flower1470 Nw 7:47 Dragonian King Where they ever though and are any of the berries besides whale tuna and sting-rei in school 7:47 Flower1470 Shark is Girag is Alito is (although he's gone now) 7:48 Dragonian King Giraffe Garage is too old actually 7:48 Flower1470 His brain is the size of a peanut. He needs school. 7:48 Dragonian King i'm gonna say nosedive kite dude is in school because i can LOOOL 7:48 Flower1470 He's not very bright. 7:48 Dragonian King that's one for the userpage 7:49 Flower1470 XD 7:49 Loving77 Kite is 18 7:49 Dragonian King User:Dragonian King#Wacky quotes from chat 7:50 Flower1470 i think he needed to bail out of hs for his brother So then he's go back and finish it? 7:50 Dragonian King so were metrix's sons in school at one point during the show 7:50 Flower1470 No 7:50 Dragonian King ok I'm gonna make a new character 7:50 Flower1470 Trey will be going to school soon. 7:51 Loving77 They never showed them is school 7:51 Dragonian King . . . 7:51 Flower1470 right. whether they actually were or not is something different 7:51 Dragonian King hmm I'm gonna make a new character called STUDENT HOW CREATIVE RIGHT 7:52 Flower1470 .......o-ok? 7:52 Dragonian King He's a defective Downsizer and now he goes to Skhool 7:52 Flower1470 :/ alrighty then 7:53 Dragonian King lol actually nah that's weird and i dont wanna do it lol 7:54 Flower1470 XD 7:54 Loving77 Lily I found a picture: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/File:SpongeBob_SquarePants_S09E188_Spongebob_You_'re_Fired_47.JPG 7:54 Flower1470 *gags* err i mean that's nice 7:59 Dragonian King Downsizer is the only character so far to appear in every episode :P You are now away. besides me and Lily lol this might be a kind of long story lol You are no longer away. 8:01 Flower1470 that's alright 8:02 Dragonian King I can't wait to do a Christmas zub episode 8:02 Loving77 Lily if you want to see the whole scene skip this video up to 20:20: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cp8tTu-9Qvw 8:04 Flower1470 wowz 8:08 Loving77 sooo... You are now away. 8:10 Dragonian King 28 days, 4 hours, 49 minutes, and 10 seconds until Christmas :D 8:11 Loving77 boo You are no longer away. 8:11 Flower1470 ... 8:12 Dragonian King lol sorry I'm just trying to be annoying now :P Lily I have another Christmas present for you 8:12 Flower1470 oh yeah? 8:12 Dragonian King yeah It's a Downsizer Christmas Countdown clock :D Since I know how much you love Christmas countdowns and Downsizers 8:13 Flower1470 oh boy 8:13 Dragonian King I wish TT made merchandise :/ 8:13 Flower1470 that sounds lovely They did. 8:13 Dragonian King ik but i mean like toys Like if you go to the store you could buy toon plushes or toon and cog figures cuz downsizer is awesmoe awesome* Awesmoe? lol 8:13 Flower1470 they did. 8:13 Dragonian King WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? * Dragonian King explodes 8:14 Flower1470 I at least know of a Flunky bobblehead 8:15 Dragonian King :O I FOUND ONE I'm gonna save the picture That was from the TT art contest in 2012 October 10, 2012: If you had trouble entering your Toontown Halloween Art by submitting it online, please try again! We found the pesky gremlins who were getting in the way, and fixed the problem. WHAAAAT YOU MEAN THEY DIDN'T BLAME THE COGS? I find it funny whenever TT had problems they always blamed the cogs ._. 8:17 Flower1470 yup Turns out disney was the cogs all along 8:18 Dragonian King WHY DIDNT THEY MAKE DOWNSIZER I want a DOWNSIZER bobblehead Flunky is BORING 8:20 Flower1470 bc Flunkies are more popular were* 8:20 Dragonian King but but but downsizer ;-; 8:21 Flower1470 * Flower1470 slaps bowler's hat on Flunky bobblehead there you go 8:22 Dragonian King ...nooooooo that's a flunky wearing downsizer's hat either that or downsizer put on lots of makeup and got fat 8:23 Flower1470 ROFL 8:23 Dragonian King it's just not right Pretty much 95% of the characters in Silly's Zexal just died You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:28 Flower1470 nice 8:28 Dragonian King but guess what someone just got revived :D I'm gonna do a commercial with Whale You are now away. 8:42 Loving77 sooo... You are no longer away. 8:43 Flower1470 yawn 8:44 Dragonian King I'm almost done guys :D You might have to read it tomorrow though lol You are now away. IT'S DONE GUYS Silly's Zexal: Whaleoween Lily Peep Read it nowwwww 8:54 Loving77 ok ok You are no longer away. 8:54 Flower1470 *get popcorn* gets* 8:55 Dragonian King lol 8:55 Flower1470 "Just because a student dies doesn't mean you get permission to bail! Who cares if it could be dangerous? Ehh whatever I don't really care. " XD OH MY GOSH BEST STORY EVER "Metrix: Hey, it's not my fault Doc Stretchy Head made me half regular person half little girl! " oh my goodness i cant breathe You make the duels sound like Pokemon :rofl: 8:59 Dragonian King yes yes i do :D 8:59 Flower1470 And it would be a 3-on-1 duel, btw. Not a "triple duel" 8:59 Dragonian King well i was lazy 8:59 Flower1470 :P 9:00 Dragonian King so i had you, ugly hair man, awkward iceman fight against all of metrix's sons at once :P it seemed to fit 9:00 Flower1470 lol but anyway that was the best great work 9:00 Dragonian King tyvm (keelover) oops i bowed the wrong way 9:01 Loving77 Nice I gtg bye :P 9:01 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 has left the chat. 9:01 Flower1470 i gtg too ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:November 2013